


Laying a soul to rest

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, Grief, Mild emotional support, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sirius black gets a funeral, The Dursley’s actually being semi-decent human beings, for like three days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: After Harry’s disastrous fifth year , The Dursley’s did some thing no one expected, They expressed a modicum of concern for Harry’s well-being. After the first week of Harry waking up screaming.
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black
Kudos: 32





	Laying a soul to rest

After Harry’s disastrous fifth year , The Dursley’s did some thing no one expected, They expressed a modicum of concern for Harry’s well-being. After the first week of Harry waking up screaming.

The first night it happened ,Vernon stormed into his wife’s nephew room Bellowing for the boy to shut up. The moment the Dursley patriarch stepped into the room he knew this Wasn’t a normal nightmare the boy wasn’t just being dramatic and taxing as usual. No the freak looked like Vernon’s cousin after he first came back from the Gulf. Instead of mocking his nephew as was his first instinct Vernon thought of his cousin for a moment before ask,” Who did you Lose boy?” Without an Ounce of concern in his voice but it was the best Vernon Dursley could muster.

Harry heart still pounding from this torturous dream, Answered before he could stop 

himself,”Sirius.”

That made Vernon laugh a cruel chuckle Like many other laughs He had at his nephews 

expense,” That psychopathic serial killer of a godfather , bit the dust did he? Good riddance some good news it last.”

Vernon bit his tongue For a moment stopping himself from expressing joy in the news anymore than he already had the boy was clearly suffering due to this man’s death. So uncharacteristically Vernon asked,” So I suppose You’ll be wanting to go to the funeral then boy, To say goodbye and all that. What with him being your kind and family.”

The silence that answered his query Vernon actually found disturbing before his nephew morosely said” You need a body to have a funeral.”

Greatly perturbed Vernon Dursley left the room in silence. Greatly Prospect of hairy quite probably witnessingdisturbed for the first time in his greatly disturbed for the first time in his life at the Prospect of Harry quite probably witnessing his godfather’s murder and the thought no one of his kid had thought to inform them.

=======================================================================================

A few weeks later the Dursley family sat in the second row of Saint Sebastian Episcopal church in Little whingeing on a DrearyTuesday afternoon. In the pew in front of them sat Harry Potter and some man named Remus who he had never scene before but who the boy seemed to know quite well. This Remus character looked like a sickly librarian but he seemed to be doing a fine job Comforting the Potter boy so Vernon didn’t regret telling petunia to write to him. The funeral mass was said for Sirius Orion Black , The godfather of Harry Potter who was gone but not forgotten.  
It was paid for by an annoyed Vernon Dursley as his wife’s letter addressed to Albus Dumbledore demanding to know when the funerals Sirius Black was went unanswered. Vernon himself might not have Thought there was nothing natural about his nephew sort. His mother Had imprinted one thing one his since he was a child, everyone no matter how strange deserved a funeral mass, It allowed their spirit to rest And those who love them to say goodbye. So be grudgingly because like anything that needed doing you couldn’t count on a magical freak to do it Vernon begrudgingly wrote the check and had his wife arrange a funeral for Sirius black. It seemed to be the only thing that would stop their nephews nightmares. The boy deserves to be able to say goodbye the family just like the rest of them no matter how freakish he was.

the Funeral seem to have worked If you asked Vernon just a few days later as he was able to sleep and blessed silence with out hearing the Agonized cries of Harry Potter shouting for his godfather Sirius.

So it may have been for Selfish reasons the Dursley’s did something kind for their nephew, Some thing that actually made a positive difference.


End file.
